nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Elections, 2011
The Federal Elections of 2011 were the Lovian federal elections that took place in January 2011, in which the 2011 Congress and a Prime Minister were elected. The 2011 Congress had succeeded the previous, which was led by Waldeners and communists. Events 2010 * November ** 15 - Martha Van Ghent (Walden) is the first to announce she will run for re-election in January. ** 15 - Ygo August Donia (CCPL) is the second to announce he will run for re-election in January. ** 15 - Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL) is the third to announce he will run for re-election in January. ** 18 - The Noble City Times publish their report of the past Congress members. Yuri Medvedev is ranked first, followed by Oos Wes Ilava. Walden comes out as the best over-all faction in Congress. Liberals performed rather bad. ** 20 - Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev reveals that he will choose a smaller number of elected MOTCs for the 2011 Congress, and thus set a high Red Line. ** 20 - Medvedev says "he did not intend to run for PM", but that if "his party prefers a strategy where I do run for that office I will comply." ** 24 - At the Walden Election Council, the Prime Minister announces that the number of MOTCs in the next Congress will be thirteen, thus twelve elected members and one Member by Right. ** 24 - Newspaper releases scandals against Walden, one of them being the Villanova exchange of votes controversy. Some prominent members, including Edward Hannis and Pierlot McCrooke, leave the party for another political faction. ** 30 - Philip Bradly-Lashawn (CPL.nm) announces not to be a candidate for Congress. * December ** 1 - Marcus Villanova (Walden) and Alexandru Latin (independent) officially announce to run in the upcoming elections for MOTC. ** 2 - Justin Abrahams (Walden) announces his candidacy for congress. ** 3 - Alexandru Latin (independent) is killed during a live broadcast of Oceana Late; in the shooting politician Ygo August Donia is also injured ** 4 - Lars Washington (independent) officially announces his candidacy for re-election ** 10/11 - Andy McCandless (Walden) will run for re-election. ** 11 - Candidacies can be officially filed at the election office. ** 18 - Sawyer Hillbilly makes his political entrée and joins the Liberal Arts Party as a 2011 candidate. ** 27 - John Johnson of the CPL.nm claims to be "at the border of starting a coalition with Walden and the Liberal Arts Party". ** 29 - Prime Minister Medvedev concludes his legislature informally, and officially announces his intention to run for Prime Minister again in 2011. A couple of Waldeners endorsed his candidacy. ** 31 - End of candidacy period. 2011 * January ** 1 - The polls opened. ** 26 - The polls closed. ** 26 - Ygo August Donia was elected Prime Minister of Lovia * February ** 1 - Inauguration Day: the 2011 Congress and the new government were inaugurated. See also * Federal Elections, 2010 * Forum:Federal elections Category:Federal Election Category:Event in 2011